The Perfect Mix
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Oh wow, what's that you see? Hetero! Amazing! Just a little silly Hermione/Blaise fluff, V-Day centric, with side slash XD


It was Valentines Day, a holiday she thought the wizarding world would proclaim silly.. But for once, the genius was wrong. Wizards and witches alike took great joy in the holiday. Much to the brunette's displeasure. She watched couples around her, Ron and Lavender, Fred and Kate, Colin and Luna, Neville and Ginny; and those were only the open couples. As a prefect, it was Hermione's job to stop snoggers that thought themselves hidden in the corridors of Hogwarts. Let alone, Harry gushing about some secret admirer!

All the love, frankly, made usually honest, well-composed Hermione Granger...

Mad. As. Bloody. Hell.

-

One Blaise Zabini was no better off. Even at the usually cold and dark Slytherin table, the atmosphere was suffocating with lovey dovity, and kisses, and more love. Blaise mentally gagged, and imagined him dying this slow and torturous death.

"oh Blaise, you're just peeved because you have no one to fondle!" Pansy remarked lewdly. Blaise replied wit a crude hand gesture, and turned back to the feast before him; but, he soon discovered, he was no longer hungry. Pushing the gold plate away from him, he stood from the table, and strode out of the Great Hall, just as a brown, bushy haired girl decided to do the same.

Their shoulders bumped, and without even speaking, they turned to glare at one another. Blaise was expecting some couple that, when too busy snogging, had bumped into him in their haste to find a secluded area. Hermione expected close to the same. Both prefects were surprised to see each other, and the glares melted away instantly.

"Zabini."

"Granger." Each spoke with a reasonable amount of respect. Hermione being polite for the fact that Zabini was quite, and did not mock her like Malfoy. Blaise respected Granger for her academic abilities in return.

"Some holiday, eh?" Blaise, feeling openly childish, made a gagging noise, and relishing Hermione's tinkling laugh. "My sentiments exactly." Blaise's laugh was deep, and rich. "Harry won't stop going on about some secret admirer." Hermione complained. The two had, without realizing it, began walking to the outside gardens.

"Neither will Draco!" Blaise exclaimed. His smile faded as he perused a theory. "You don't think-"

"Oh, I do believe so-"

"Ha, I say we crash the romance, and let everyone know." Hermione looked playfully disdainful.

"I do say, that's rather evil."

"I'm not a Slytherin for nothing." Blaise said deviously smirking. Hermione returned the expression as they sat on a bench. "So, shall we plan?"

"Of course. What did you have in mind?" Hermione said with a rather evil cackle under her breath.

Blaise could tell that this was a special girl.

-

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table that next morning, his chin resting in his palm, as he stared dreamily in the direction of Draco. Hermione giggled into his cereal as she noticed Draco acting that same as her friend. Blaise shot her a glance that purely said,

"Now or never!" Together, they said the incantations in their head, while smirking at one another.

Suddenly, birds flew into existence, tossing ribbons of gold between the twenty to fifty of them. They all twittered incessantly, but that quieted down as soon as everyone in the Great Hall ceased speaking. Harry and Draco's stomachs roared with an uneasy feeling.

The birds, as the ribbons unfolded to reveal lyrics, began to sing.

_Potter, Potter, who's your crush?_

_That sneaky little snake in green?_

_Ha, I thought as much!_

_My accomplice can vouch for me, you and him._

_That blonde little ferret you'd love to tame._

_So Happy V-day you prats!_

_here's a special gift to you:_

_Harry potter and Draco Malfoy!_

_They're lovebirds! It's true!_

Harry's face was a disastrous purple, and Malfoy's usually perfectly pale face was beet red. Simultaneously, they fled the food hall, ignoring the 'aws' and stares they received. Hermione shot Blaise a triumphant stare, before she too stood, and motioned for him to follow.

Since minimal chatter had resumed, the two went unnoticed. Striding down the hallways in silence, they caught sight of red trimmed and green trimmed robes disappearing into a wall. they snickered to each other, but continued on their way.

Finally they reached the same bench they had planned their scheme on, and watched the still low sunrise. Unconsciously, their hands lied on top of one another, but neither minded. Hermione leaned on Blaise's should, and he in turn leaned his head on her's.

"That was fun.. You know, you can be pretty Slytherin, for a goody Gryffindor." Blaise teased; Hermione shot him a playful glare.

"It was actually a rather nice thing, we did." Blaise looked immensely confused. "We finally got them to shut up. And, they don't have to be sneaky about it."

"True, true." Blaise considered it. "I guess it was the perfect blend of Slytherin and Gryffindor." Hermione giggled. "Like Potter and Draco."

"Like us." She said, looking up, and returning the kiss Blaise pressed to her lips.


End file.
